


Dean Stansfield and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [48]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dean has a bad day.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	Dean Stansfield and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Winslow is a dump.

The building and furnitures are rundown, covered in patches of paints Dean suspects hide gang tags, about a third of the students and at least one teacher have Empire ties, and the stalls don’t have toilet paper for ‘security reasons’.

Dean is… Concerned.

(From what he understands, the current state of affairs is an improvement. Dean shudders to think how it was _before_.) 

Dean wishes he was somewhere else. But with Arcadia closed for the foreseeable future, the PRT thought it better to divide the Wards between the other schools, to ‘keep an eye on things’. Carlos is fairly religious, so he was sent to Immaculata, and Clarendon is more suited to accommodate Chris’s dyscalculia. As for Dennis, Carlos, well aware of his tendency to take jokes slightly too far, deemed it preferable to keep him away from Winslow’s volatile climate. 

Leaving only Dean and Nate for Winslow.

Dean understands the reasoning. It doesn’t mean he has to like it.

(He might be _gallant_ , but it doesn’t mean he never have bad moods.)

And to top it all, Victoria is in Clarendon.

The remaining part of the school year looks grim.

Dean’s attention is caught by a girl rushing past him.

He recognizes those hair, but who…

Oh. Yes. The girl, the one he saw that one time with Colin Wallis and another man. She looks like she’s having a Bad day too. Sadness and anger and betrayal and a strong undercurrent of guilt.

Now that he thinks about it, Armsmaster was also feeling guilty the last time Dean saw him. Very guilty, and very sad.

And he was doing so good, too.

_Why can’t people just be happy and stay that way?_

**Author's Note:**

> I called Browbeat Nate because we don't have a canon civilian name for him


End file.
